I. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid couplings and, more particularly, to a fluid coupling having a plurality of separate fluid connectors.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In industrial apparatus, it is often necessary to fluidly connect a plurality of different fluid or gas sources to operating equipment. For example, industrial welding equipment may require an oxygen source, an acetylene source, a water source for cooling the welding head and various other fluids or gases. Each of these sources must be fluidly connected to separate burner jets, fluid conduits or other operational apparatus, and such connections are often made by using a separate hose between each gas or fluid source and the respective operating equipment. Unfortunately, such connections can be time consuming to accomplish, especially since care must be taken to assure that each hose is properly secured to the correct medium source. Incorrect connection of a source to the respective equipment may create fluid or gas losses as well as create serious safety hazards.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, multiple fluid connectors have been employed to properly and correctly connect several fluid and gas sources to respective operating equipment. For example, copending application Ser. No. 431,832, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,775, shows a multiple fluid coupling in which a plurality of male connector portions are arranged on a first plate in a pattern adapted to register with a plurality of female connector portions arranged in a pattern on the second plate. External lever means are used to clamp the plates together so that they press the male and female portions together. Other means such as guide pins can be used to assure that the plates can be assembled only in single alignment so that inadvertent cross connection of fluid conduits cannot occur. Unfortunately, it has been found that such external connection means for connecting male and female portions of a plurality of fluid connectors permits variation in the force engaging each separate fluid connector, whereby leakage of pressurized fluid through the connectors can occur, especially in large diameter connectors or high pressure hydraulic systems.
Although there have been previously known fluid connectors which include means for lockingly engaging the individual male and female parts together, it has heretofore been necessary to revert use of a single connection for each fluid coupling. For example, it has been known to use a plurality of quick-disconnect couplings wherein each female portion includes a peripheral sleeve displacably mounted to selectively urge locking members, such as ball bearings, into a recess of a male part and thereby lock the parts together. Although these previously known connectors are known to provide a secure connection between connector parts, it has not previously been possible to connect a plurality of such connectors together in the manner taught in the above discussed application. Moreover, while the system disclosed in the previously filed pending application can be used safely for fluid connections subject to low pressure operation, for example, in the range of 0 to 120 psi, self locking connectors are especially well adapted to be employed in high pressure applications (over 250 psi) for safety reasons as well as locking ability. Moreover, such connectors can be considered critical when pressures in the 2000-3000 psi range are utilized in particular industrial applications. However, as discussed above, such fluid connectors must be individually linked and cannot be employed with the previously known multiple connection clamping devices. In particular, it can be appreciated that the connectors positioned at the center of a multiple connector pattern could not be reached for displacement of the sleeve actuated locking means.